


Fit Like A Glove

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: Tom tore his gaze away from where he was tracing you with his fingers, locking eyes with you before smirking. A shudder went through you just as he leaned down to kiss you with his mouth open and slick, teeth colliding as he moaned.Or, the one where you’re a high-end fashion designer and Tom needs a new suit for the Thor: Ragnarok premiere. So he hires you to dress him and well, take his measurements.





	Fit Like A Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my stuff from tumblr. Enjoy :) x

There were some famous actors and musicians you admired, simply for their taste in clothing. Some would dress like royalty, in expensive looking garments, bright colors and it made your heart soar.

That’s what made you want to be a designer in the first place. For your seventh birthday you had wished for a sewing kit, begging you mother for months to buy you one. And she had, bought you one that is, and you’d never let it sit and collect dust. It was quite the opposite, you used it until one day it broke.

You proceeded to buy a new one a few months later, working two jobs just to save up for one that was even better than your first. Fast forward many years later and here you were, running a multi-million company like you were a professional. Some say would say that you were, and you’d always thank them, although a bit bashfully.

Even though it had been years now, you were still awestruck whenever someone requested you specifically to design them for whatever event that was going on. The bigger stars they were, the better.

So that’s why you knew that someone big had asked for you, as you were standing in the middle of your office, your assistant running in looking like she’d won a million bucks.

“You’ll never believe who wants to wear your brand!” She was almost squealing, and although that would be considered inappropriate for some, it made you adore her even more. She was a bright soul. “I’ll give you a hint. Thor Ragnarok.”

Her voice went up as she uttered the last two words and you tried not to let your mouth hit the floor. Instead, you shot her a smile and leaned back on your desk casually.

“Is it Cate Blanchett?” You asked, although you were secretly hoping for someone else. Someone taller, and more handsome. A male.

Your assistant huffed and you couldn’t help but laugh at the way her face scrunched up into a frustrated frown. She shuffled her feet a bit, heels clicking against the marble floor of your office as she clutched her iPad tighter.

“No. Tom Hiddleston!” She finally let out the squeal she was trying so hard to conceal and you felt a small shiver run down your spine at the sound of his name.

You had watched Tom from afar, studied his choice of clothing for years but you’d been too busy with other projects to even think about reaching out to him. He was an interesting human being, and an incredible attractive one at that. One could only dream of dressing him for a red carpet event, especially a big one like this.

“This is huge, Y/N!” She let out a laugh like she was in disbelief. “His people actually reached out to us, asking you to design something specifically for him.”

“When do they need it?” You asked, your excitement evident in your voice, even though you tried to hold it together. The squealing and bragging would have to come later.

“A month from today.”

After that, you put every side project on hold, focusing solely on finding the perfect color and style for the man. It took you many long nights to decide on a color, but after weeks of switching between two shades of blue, you went with the cerulean one; Convinced that it would make his eyes pop. After that, it was easy to decide the style of the suit, going with a dark tie and a simple white dress shirt underneath.

* * * *

“Um, miss Y/N? He’s here.” At the sound of your assistant’s nervous voice, you looked up from where you were sitting behind your desk, furiously making last minute changes.

Your stomach was aching as you pushed yourself to your feet, and you didn’t even realize what that feeling was until you were halfway out the door. Nerves. Your heels clicked against the floors as you were making your way down the corridors and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in. You didn’t know why you were so nervous, maybe it was the fact that you were finally designing something for him or maybe it was because you were finally meeting him. Either way, you felt like your stomach was going to burst with the amount of butterflies and nerves fluttering in the pit.

“It’s gonna be fine, you’ve got this in the bag already.” Your assistant whispered to you and you looked at her, grateful for her encouraging words. “Also, may I just say that you look absolutely hot.”

You let out a startled laugh, letting your hands run down the sides of the skirt you were wearing to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. You were dressed in a complimentary blouse, lips painted in a dark red to match your outfit. As a clothing designer, you were used to dressing up prettily even if it was for work, but you knew that your subconscious had pushed you to dress up extra nicely for today. For someone.

As you reached the door of the large fitting room, you placed your hand on the doorknob and twisted it, swinging it open gently. The sight that greeted you would forever imprint into your mind and your knees almost buckled as you came face to face with the man of your dreams. The man you had spent months ogling at, wishing you could meet him and dress him. His eyes looked strikingly beautiful even from across the room and you couldn’t help but admire his lean body as he pushed himself up from the couch, rubbing his rough hands together as he smiled at you. You returned the smile with one of your own, sticking your hand out in greeting.

“Mr. Hiddleston, it’s very nice to finally meet you.” You greeted him smoothly and he blinked once before engulfing your hand in his.

“Likewise, madam. I love your work and I’m honored to be here.” He replied and you shook hands, his gaze never leaving yours. You were the first one to look away, suddenly feeling like he was reading your mind.

A not-so-subtle cough drew your attention and you almost jumped, looking sideways to see your assistant staring intently at the floor with raised eyebrows. Like she was witnessing something scandalous. For a brief second, you wondered why she was looking like she wanted to laugh but then you felt a gentle squeeze around your hand and you realized to your horror that you were still clutching Tom’s hand like a vice. You felt your eyes widen as you let go of his hand, almost as if he’d burnt you and you felt your cheeks grow hot.

“So, Mr. Hiddleston,” You paused, mostly to collect your thoughts as you sidestepped to get to where his suit laid, the blue a stark contrast to the white marble of the table.

“Just Tom, please.” He interrupted you and you refrained from biting your lips, mindful of the red lipstick painted on your lips.

“I’ve put all my work into perfecting this piece and I hope you’ll be satisfied. I’m not very sure about the fit and that’s why we’re here today, but I’m more than sure about the color. It’d bring out your eyes immensely.”

He nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face, eyes sweeping across the room before landing on your assistant for a brief second before locking onto you. You almost shrunk under his gaze and quickly busied yourself with picking up the dress shirt. It was a crispy white shirt with small, beautiful details that you took pride in. He’d look incredible in this, you were so sure of it.

“Would you like me to undress?” He asked from where he was standing behind you, and your mouth dropped open just a tiny bit at the words. He was asking it so innocently, surely, but it sounded so dirty in your mind that you took a few seconds to recollect your thoughts.

You could hear a door closing gently and you immediately knew it was your assistant leaving the room, judging by the clicking of her heels. As you turned around, you almost felt disappointment at how far off he was standing. But you figured that it was safer that way, because the desire you felt for him in that moment was crucial.

“You can try this on first, please.” You walked over and handed him the dress shirt before taking a few steps back. Your mind was reeling and it was embarrassing.

You were so far off in your thoughts that you almost let out a gasp of shock when he began unbuttoning his black shirt that he was wearing, nimble fingers working on getting the buttons undone. You must’ve made some sort of sound because he looked up just as you turned around, trying to busy yourself with something, anything to stop thinking about that small silver of his chest that had peeked out.

“Finished.” You heard him murmur a few seconds later and you turned around.

Just as you thought, the simple shirt looked absolutely perfect, the white bringing out his tanned skin even more than usual. You couldn’t help but grin proudly, grabbing onto a few needles before walking over to where he was standing.

“Stand in front of the mirror, please.” You instructed him, watching as he complied without saying another word. He placed himself right in the middle, in front of the floor to ceiling mirrors, and then you went to work.

An hour later and you had pinned everything in place, feeling prouder as each moment passed, thinking that you had almost gotten his measurements right down to a T. And just as you thought, the color suit him so well.

He had been charming too, striking up a conversation and asking you about your work and what you did for fun. He was easy to talk to, fun even, and you found yourself laughing along to his ridiculous jokes, feeling yourself fall deeper into the black hole that was Tom Hiddleston.

“The blazer looks incredible on you,” You pointed out as you brought his right arm up to get at the sleeve of the fabric, pinning a needle into place where you see fit. “Just as I knew it would.”

Tom laughed, “Well, you are quite talented if I may say so myself.”

You felt the heat creep up your neck, smiling bashfully at him before straightening your back. He made a pleased sound at the back of his throat, averting his attention from the mirror to you. This time, you didn’t recoil as you made eye contact, his eyes flitting over your face for a small second.

“You’re one talented woman, Y/N.” He murmured quietly and you smiled, clearing your throat before taking a small step back.

You didn’t count on your foot giving out, the heel of your Louboutin’s snapping in half and you let out a yelp as you were sent flying backwards. You squeezed your eyes closed, waiting for the impact of the floor but instead you were greeted with the feel of arms reaching around you, bringing you into something solid. A solid chest, you realized as you blinked your eyes open. Your heart was racing for numerous reasons and you felt yourself clutching onto Tom’s arms as you glanced up at him.

Your heart was speeding up with every second that passed, and you were sure that he could feel your heart beating from where your chests were pressed together.

“I’m sorry.” You stuttered out, eyes widening as you felt his hands maneuver from your lower back, to your hips. Almost like he was feeling the fabric of your skirt with his bare hands, taking his time to touch every inch as he proceeded to grip your hips; You felt a zap of excitement strike through you at the warmth you were feeling, thinking that this was just not happening.

“I hope you can forgive me for this.” He whispered hoarsely. His breath hit your lips and your mind short-circuited momentarily, completely missing out on what he had just said to you.

And when your mind finally caught up, he closed the distance between you two by leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes fluttered closed by their own accord and you breathed in sharply through your nose before gripping the lapels of his blazer to bring him even closer to you, opening your mouth so he could invade it with his tongue.

The smell of his cologne and the taste of his tongue had you feeling drunk, and for a moment you were sure that you were going to pass out. But before you could dwell on it any further, he had pushed you backwards until you collided with the table behind you, his grip on your hips tightening as he hoisted you up so you were sitting on the surface. He stopped kissing you for a second to grip your thighs gently, pulling them apart so he could step between them before pressing an open mouthed kiss to your mouth, hand traveling up to grasp your chin in his hand. You let him force your head to the side, a moan tumbling from your lips as he dragged his lips from the corner of yours, to your cheek and all the way down to the side of your neck; Pursing them so he could suck the skin right below your ear.

“Oh…” You gasped, legs hooking around his waist to bring your lower parts together, feeling pride and smugness at the way he was hardening slowly but steadily underneath his pants. The very pants you had designed specifically for him. Which reminded you, “Off. Off.”

You tugged at his pants and he laughed breathily against your neck, pulling back to stare right into your eyes. His lips were stained red with your lipstick and you couldn’t help but bring a hand up to swipe at his chin, not that it would help. But it was worth it by the way his eyes darkened.

“Not so fast, love.” He murmured, hands traveling down to yank at your skirt so it pooled around your waist, exposing your expensive looking underwear. “And what do we have here?”

You couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping your lips at his mischievous tone, your hands reaching back to steady yourself against the marble surface of the table. His eyes roamed your body and you almost felt yourself crumble when he guided his one hand up to touch your pussy over the material of your panties, tutting when he felt the wetness against the tips of his fingers.

“So wet for me, darlin’.” He whispered and you nodded twice, eyes shutting automatically when he brought his other hand up to grip the flimsy material of your panties. “Tell me, Y/N. Are these your favourite pair?”

You opened your eyes to look at him from where he was towering over you, pale cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare intently between your legs. You resisted the urge to close your legs, whispering out a quiet no.

It was silent for a moment, the sound of your erratic heart beating in your ears as you squirmed where you sat, spread out for him. And with a quick movement, he had ripped your panties apart, the sound of material ripping filling your ears as your mouth dropped open.

“Oh my Go - ” You were at a loss for words, cutting yourself off as you felt his fingers trace the skin of the inside of your thighs, dangerously near where you wanted him the most. “Tom…”

He didn’t even acknowledge your pleas, taking his sweet time to move his rough looking fingers over your slit, dragging one between them before nudging your clit. Your legs trembled and you would’ve been embarrassed at how wet you were if it weren’t for your mind going crazy at the moment.

Tom tore his gaze away from where he was tracing you with his fingers, locking eyes with you before smirking. A shudder went through you just as he leaned down to kiss you with his mouth open and slick, teeth colliding as he moaned.

A gasp left your lips as he sunk one finger into you, a second one following not even a second later. He pumped them once, twice to get them fully wet with you slick before curling them upwards.

“Ah!” You moaned against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he began moving his fingers.

“Yeah? You like that?” He asked, lips touching yours as he spoke. “Do you like when I fuck that pretty cunt of yours with my fingers, Y/N?”

A familiar heat spread across your abdomen and you brought a hand up to clutch at his arm that was speeding up, long fingers touching all the right spots as he buried them deep inside of you. Your legs shook and you tried to warn him in a way, warn him that you were close, but your vocal cords didn’t seem to work. 

“Let it go, love,” He murmured, an edge to his voice as he took your lower lip between his teeth to pull roughly at them. “I’ve got you.”

And with those words of encouragement, you toppled over the edge, free-falling into the black hole as your body shook. He wrapped an arm around your back to keep you sitting upright, your hands giving out as you came around his two fingers.

You were breathing hard, trying to collect your scattered thoughts as he held you through your small tremors that would shake your body every few seconds or so. His chuckle against your ear made you smile bashfully, and you pulled back to look up at his face.

“You look ravishing.” He said softly, thumb brushing right under your eye.

The way he said it, with such admiration and that look in his eyes, it made you shiver from head to toe. He was an attractive man, even more so when he was turned on. Which reminded you…

“Step back for one second.” You whispered, throat feeling awfully dry as you spoke. He gave you a questioning look but did what you said, taking a step back with his eyes focused on you.

You stood up, feeling self-conscious as you pulled your skirt down to cover yourself up. He smirked as he watched you, almost looking pleased and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes at him; Smile creeping up to pull on the corners of your lips.

Tom opened his mouth - presumably to ask you what you had in mind - when you got down on your knees, trying not to grimace at the way your knees smarted. You glanced up, trying to look as innocent as possible as you caught Tom’s widening eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me, woman.” He laughed out in disbelief, shaking his head.

You grinned up at him before guiding your hands up to unbutton his pants. You were careful as you pulled them halfway down his thighs, trying not to rip anything as you resumed to admire the way he looked in his black underwear, clinging to his body like a second skin. He was definitely packing and it made your mouth water.

He let out a small sigh when you bent your head to the side to press small kisses to his milky thighs, sinking your teeth into the soft flesh before sucking a small bruise. His hands twitched where they were hanging by his sides and when you peeled his underwear down, just enough to get his cock out, he was fast to place one hand on the top of your head, the other one supporting his balance against the table.

You leaned forward to press small sucking kisses against the side of his length, marveling in the hardness of it as you traveled upwards. Another small sigh, paired with a moan left his parted lips when you sucked his head in, tongue flickering out to taste him.

It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, a mixture of saltiness and soap, and it made your head spin. So you widened your jaw, attempting to swallow more of him before pulling back with a sucking sound; repeating your movement once and twice.

“Jesus, darling.” He moaned out and you reveled in it, basking in the feeling as you sucked him off.

His hand that was resting on top of your head twitched, fingers digging as if he wanted to move your head, to dictate the pace. And just the thought of that made your stomach heat up with excitement, so much so that you moaned around his cock in your mouth; Hoping he’d get the hint.

“Yeah?” He hissed out through his gritted teeth, hips moving forward. His tip nudged the back of your throat and you closed your eyes as you gagged, feeling your eyes water as you pulled back slightly. “Such a naughty girl.”

“Mmmm,” You nodded your head vigorously before taking him back into your mouth, focusing on twirling your tongue around the head of his cock as your hand gripped the base of it, working it into your routine.

“Not gonna last long.” He was slurring his words now, almost sounding drunk as he gripped your hair tighter, body hunching over you as he leaned against the hand that was grasping the edge of the table behind you.

You moaned again, jerking him steadily with your hand as you sucked on him, thinking that it’d be for the best if you swallowed him. You didn’t want to stain his suit, the suit you’d worked so hard on.

Just as that thought passed you, Tom let out a ferocious, drawn out moan before bucking his hips forward, spilling himself into your mouth. You clenched your eyes closed and almost laughed when you heard him swear above you, letting his length fall from your mouth before swallowing.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to wear this suit on the red carpet without sporting some kind of erection.” He laughed breathlessly, eyes shining with admiration as he gazed down at you.

You gave him a smile, holding your clean hand up to him so he could pull you up, which he did gently.

“I’m just glad we didn’t stain anything.” You said honestly, straightening out your back and wincing at the small ache in your legs.

Tom bit his lips, hand coming up to wipe around your mouth. You probably looked like a mess, but he still looked at you like you were the most gorgeous creature on this earth.

“And I’m glad we finally got to formally meet.” He said, lips pulling into a wide smile and you reciprocated it before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

“Formally, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
